Dumbledore's Army
by UndRestimated42
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Neville, luna and Ginny all gather one year after the Battle of hogwarts to catch up and reveal a few surprises along the way...  re-post, now editied


**A/N: Just a fun little one shot about Dumbledore's Army one year later... **

Dumbledore's Army  
>I walked into the shady pub with a large smile on my face. I was meeting with my old friends once again. I had just gotten off the Hogwarts express and instead of heading to the Burrow, I was coming here. They were already assembled at the large table when I pulled up a chair. They had a Butterbeer waiting. I smiled.<p>

It had been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. One year and a month. I had graduated the day before. Each and every one of them was there.

"Ginny, George said to send his condolences, he had some business to tend to, he just left," I nodded as Ron sipped his large mug.  
>"So now that everyone is here," Hermione said, "Ronald and I have an announcement to make."<p>

I snapped my head in her direction. "We are engaged to be married." I smiled and stood up to give her a hug.

"Now we can really be sisters," she smiled and nodded.

"That's great news," Luna's soprano voice piped in.

"When do you think you'll get married," I asked.

"We were thinking a summer wedding, late August." I nodded in Hermione's direction and noticed that she looked absolutely glowing.

We sat in silence for awhile, making small talk.

" I got an owl from the Holyhead Harpies," I chimed in spontaneously.

"And what?" Hermione asked, looking impatient.

"And they requested I do a private tryout." I said. This was their third request of a private meeting. They had seen me play at Hogwarts twice and had two interviews with me so far. I was sure to get the job.

"Good luck Ginny, I hope you get on the team," Nevil piped in, "It would be cool to know a Holyhead Harpie player."

"I hope everything works well, it would be great to get the job," I said, sipping my Butterbeer. Tom, the bartender, brought over a platter of cauldron cakes for us and we all took one.

"Nevil, I heard that Professor Sprout was retiring this year, are you going to go for an interview?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah I was thinking about it. I'm just not sure if they would hire me." Neville looked down.

"Are you kidding me," I piped in, a little bit of cauldron cake in my mouth, "they would have to hire you! You are amazing at Herbology! Your study guide helped me to pass Herbology this year!"  
>He smiled and blushed, embarrassed.<p>

"Yeah, I guess I'll go to an interview." I smiled, I always won.

"Ginny, can I uh- talk to you for a second?" Harry stuttered a bit. We had been dating casually for the past year and sent letters every now and then.

I got up and we walked to the small hallway that led to the bathroom.

"I wanted to just clear up whether or not we were going to tell them today or later," Harry looked at me. I had almost forgotten.

"I think we should, I mean they're all here. " He smiled and we walked back to the table.

"What were you two doing, snogging in the ladies' toilet?" Ron joked, but still looked as though he believed himself.

"No we weren't Ron and if you would shut your face for two seconds, Harry and I would tell you what we were talking about." That shut him up.

"Go on then." He said grumpily.

"We- Ginny and I," Harry said, " are engaged too." Hermione looked overflowing with excitement, as did Luna. " We're going to wait a year or two but we are engaged."

"This is absolutely spectacular news! Both of you are getting married." Luna looked very overjoyed.

"Yeah, spectacular." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, I guess I should have talked to you first, I mean she is your sister." There Harry went, trying to fix everything. I rolled my eyes.

"Ron we can talk about it later, trust me." That ended that conversation and we continued onto another topic and then another, catching up on our lives a year after the Battle at Hogwarts.

I told them how different it was now, how the castle looked newer and felt like a brand new home that you don't want to settle into. Harry talked a bit about the fateful end, looking uncomfortable the whole way through. We reflected on all of the dead, especially Fred.

"George has been taking it the hardest," Ron said, I nodded understanding what he meant, "a piece of him died that night. Of course mum isn't taking it any better. She tries to hold it together though." We all grew very silent.

"It's all very sad, but we have to live for them. We have to live for Tonks, Lupin, for Fred, Collin Creevy, we have to live for them." Luna said. We all nodded and slowly began to get up away from the table. We all embraced quietly, thankful for each other. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were living at Grimmauld Place but they were all coming to the Burrow for the weekend. We all set out, plans for another yearly meeting already planned.

**A/N: Click that little review boutton down there and tell me what you thought about it! Thanks to my Beta Elena Bearysmart :) **


End file.
